Charry One-Shots
by Astraea Eos
Summary: One shots or short stories from Cho and Harry throughout their Hogwarts years. Platonic and romantic shots. Please PM for suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: After the Second Wizarding War**

* * *

Harry ran his hands through his hair in a desperate way to flatten it. He could barely believe that barely twenty-four hours ago Hogwarts was full of falling bodies and bright spells. The losses of all those who had fallen plagued him in his heart. He bowed his head, pressing his forehead against the cold pane of the window he was looking out of.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Expecting it to be Hermione or Ron, he shrugged it off, annoyed. "Leave me alone." he mumbled.

"Harry, it's me."

He turned around quickly. Cho Chang was standing behind him, hauling her schoolbooks and things downstairs. His stomach did a minuscule jump.

"Oh h-hey Cho." he stuttered.

"Harry?"

He had turned back to the window. "Mmhmm?"

"I'm sorry." she began. "About-"

"I know." Harry's throat started to burn. "So many, so many fell."

"They died in bravery and honor. They died for the sake of Hogwarts." Cho said with respect.

Harry stood up carefully andlooked around them. Students were milling around the grounds, talking and comforting each other quietly. In the distance, Peeves the poltergeist was swinging from chandelier to chandelier.

"Is there a more private place for us to talk?" He asked.

Cho nodded. Reaching for her trunk, she picked it up and motioned for him to follow. Harry noticed how the light made blue glints in her hair as she moved.

They walked up a flight of stairs to the Ravenclaw tower. The blue stained glass windows bathed the room in a cool, even color. Cho stopped in front of the door, and opened it without a word.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What happened to the password?"

"Got hexed to the point of total forgetfulness," Cho replied. "It withheld the hexes for hours though."

Once in the common room, Cho turned back to Harry. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Harry hesitated. "About us."

Cho looked surprised. "Well, I do know you've been snogging Ginny for a while though."

Harry laughed a little. "Yes, but I want to apologize. I've been so busy with Voldermort and- you know, I haven't had the chance to say sorry."

Cho pulled her hair into a ponytail, eyes still set on Harry.

"Would you like to be friends?" Harry said, smiling. "I don't think we'd work out as a couple, but- you're one of the best hexers I've seen and your very kind."

"Of course Harry." Cho replied. She smiled. "I think you'd like to hear about myself a bit more..."

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trouble at Diagon Alley**  
 **Set at Year 5, Order of the Phoniex**

 **Cho and Harry have not had their Christmas kiss yet.**

* * *

A wet and cold free afternoon had been sacrificed to Diagon Alley to drink. (and do normal stuff) Ron and Hermione had gone to Three Broomsticks, (probably bickering, already) and Harry had promised to catch up. After all, he'd been deterred by a prank played by Peeves involving a whole cauldron full of dirty afternoon was dim and misty, his only thought was getting into the Broomsticks.

His mind was occupied on food when suddenly-

"auhhhhhhhhh!" A strange sound, a scary one filled his ears.

Harry yelled in surpriseand grabbed for his wand, but it was still stowed safely in his pocket. He edged around the cobblestoned street, and saw the source of the sound. A hooded figure was advancing towards him, his face and features invisible under the whirl of black.

Harry held up his wand, shaking. "Who are you?" He glanced around him for someone to help. Unfortunately, the Alley was completely deserted, all the students and teachers alike cozied indoors.

" _Potter..."_ The voice hissed. It seemed to come from the back of his mind. The creature's hands appeared, gnarled and slimy and Harry almost yelled again. _Dementors._ A cold feeling of hopeless dread filled his stomach. _Life's all hopeless, Harry. What's the point of trying? Just give up and let..._

A cold splash of rainwater jerked him to his senses. Hescrounged in his mind for his happiest memory, took a breath, and yelled with all his might, "EXPECTO PATROANUM!" The stag which usually served as his patronus did not appear. The dementor was nearly on top of him. He almost yelled the hex again when a female voice cried out and a silver swan dove into his vision, andthe dementor was gone. Cho Chang leapt deftly off a stray table and hurried over to him.

"Harry! Are you all right?" She asked.

"Quite." Harry thought hard. The mysterious dementor must have been summoned-"

Cho laughed slightly and dropping her things, stepped up to pull him into a hug.

"Erm, thanks for saving my life." Harry said, blushing. "Who summoned that dementor any-"

His question was immediately answered as a furious looking Professor McGongdall was dragging along a group of students up to the castle. He spotted a smirking Pansy P. In front- Crabbe and Goyle were fuming at Pansy with a look that read _look what trouble you got us in, you idiot._

"THE SECOND TIME, YOU LOT!" McGongdall roared. "SUMMONING DEMENTORS TO _SCARE_ STUDENTS? FIRST THE QUIDDITCH MATCH AND NOW THIS-GET YOURSELVES UP THE CASTLE, A HUNDRED POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

After a long laugh, Cho straightened. "Well, I'll be going," Cho said. "I agreed to meet my friends at the Three Broomsticks." She turned away.

"Not leaving-until you give me a kiss." Harry remarked, folding his arms.

Cho sighed and smiled at him. She tilted her face to touch her lips to his, then paused. " _Why_ in the name of Merlin do _you_ want to kiss me?"

Harry touched a lock of silky black hair, causing Cho to blush. "Why wouldn't I want to kiss the girl that saved my life?"

And he finally kissed her, and joined her to the walk to Three Broomsticks.

 **A/N: Alright, before you guys start bomb shelling me for All this, I'll say this. I'm terribly sorry if I spell or get anything wrong. I am quite new to the fandom so please be easy on me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: A Hex Practice Turned More** Set in: Order of the Phoenix-(Year 5)  
WARNING: slytherin!harry and slytherin!cho, evil and dark Charry

**Intense romance scene at endmay be inappropriate for younger viewers.

* * *

"G'bye Harry!"  
"Happy Holidays!"  
"See ya!"

Harry waved at his fellow students filing out of the Room of Requirmemt. It had been yet another successful practice, everyone had done absolutely splendid. Dobby had even decorated the room with Christmas decorations. Once everyone had left, Harry  
closed the door, and turned to face Cho Chang with a cunning smile. He sealed the door with a silencing charm and nodded to the girl.

"Show off your skills, Cho."

He watched as Cho performed the hex they were mastering today- Petrificus Totalus.

Her wand was aimed at her target, the one and only Snape stuffed dummy that some stupid Gryffinor had put together. She flawlessly performed hex after hex, moving objects and transforming books into mice. Stopping barely for a breath, she suddenly  
aimed her wand at Harry. Harry stared hard into her emerald green eyes shining with love and determination. And at that moment he couldn't have felt happier. He was at the utmost popularof the Slytherin house, no- top of all Hogwarts, had  
an unbelievable amount of power, fame, and wealth, and most of all, a black haired- emerald eyed goddess as his lover. Even their eye color matched.

"I'll do it now." Cho's steely voice cut through his thoughts.

"Do it..." Harry whispered.

Cho looked almost scared. She stopped her trembling hand, took a breath, and yelled, "CRUCIO!"

A horrible pain entered Harry's body as his ever nerve caught on fire. He was shaking on the floor, every regality of him shattered in the feet of his lover.

The curse ended and Harry was able to stand up. Cho glared over him triumphantly, her wand tapping against her arm. "Have I filled your pain desire yet, Master?" She spat sarcastically, yet every word glazed with poisoned honey. Harry could barely help  
himself. He grabbed Cho, yanking him toward her as hard as he could and slamming their lips together. Their make out lasted for several minutes, every moment warming up to the point of prespairing. Harry pulled himself away from her with a smirk.

"Have I filled _your_ romantic desires yet, my Queen?" He spat with a smirk.

"We can take it further." Cho said, pulling him in again with that irresistible flirty look on her face. "Come inside my private bedroomwith me..."

* * *

Later as Harry stared at the sleeping figure next to him on her bed, he couldn't have been happier.

 **Yes yes yes I know, this chapter was a lot darker then the previous onesXD I hope you enjoyed! Ravenclaw1713 thanks for your suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Interesting Position...**

 **Year: anytime!**

 **First and for most, credit to _orangefingers_ for such an incredible plotline. I had so much fun writing this!**

* * *

"Bye folks!" Fred yelled. "See y'all tomorrow, good luck with your pranks!" The chatter of the young Hogwarts students filled his ears as they happily trooped down the street, pranks and sweets in hand. The Weasley closed the door and locked it, before  
turning to the shivering group outside. Harry, Ron, and Neville were standing together outside just about to walk in.

"Hiya guys!" Fred called. "You're a bit to late! Shop's closed."

"Aww really, can you pleeassse make an exception?" Neville pleaded, trying to make puppy dog eyes.

"A no's a no!" Fred yelled.

Just then, the beautiful and blonde Villanelle Slytherin walked by arm in arm with her beau, Calvin Diggory. Villanelle smiled graciously at Fred. "I'm afraid we have run a bit too late, Cal." She said, inclining her head slightly. "Fred Weasley is about  
to close the shop."

Fred opened and closed his mouth. "Oh, no problem!" He said, cheeks reddening. "I can spare a few more minutes. Please, step inside!" Villanelle, one of the last living ancestors of Slytherin, paired with her beauty, grace, and wisdom was everything a  
boy could wish for.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and Neville and did a perfect imitation of Fred's awkward actions around Villanelle. They all laughed and snuck inside.

Fred looked up fast enough to send them- er Ron, a message through his facial expression: _**Don't steal anything!**_

Ron grabbed a sugar quill and stuck it in his pocket.

"Ron!" Fred raised his eyebrows. Ron stuck the quill back where it belonged.

Harry and Neville were making their way to the Skiving Snackboxes when something in the "Muggle Magic Tricks" section caught his eye. He walked over to inspect it. The object was a rather flat square box perched haphazardly on top of a pile of Card Tricks  
(guaranteed shocked looks from friends!). On a picnic-y white blanket, a bright pattern of blue, red, yellow, and green dots decorated the "blanket". A bunch of muggle kids were doing weird body positions on top of it, smiling cheerily. Harry read the label, **Twister.**

Neville glanced over his shoulder and chuckled. "What are those muggle kids doing?"

The cover was so intriguing, Harry immediately opened the box and glanced inside. A folded piece of cloth lay inside with a folded pamphlet on top. A large square of cardboard was under the cloth, imprinted with a circle of colored dots, either a  
hand or foot at each corner, and a large spinable black pointer in the center.

"Ah!" Fred was walking over. "There's where dad's muggle toy went!" He laughed. "Must have left it here yesterday."

"What does it do?" Harry asked.

"Well, dad said you spread it out on the floor- dots side up." He gestured to the front of the box. "Then someone's supposed to take this cardboard pointer and spin it, then whatever color dot it lands on is where you have to put your hand or foot."After a few minutes of poring over the strange muggle game, they decided to play it. Just then, Hermione walked in, holding a jug of mead.

"Hiya, Hermione!" Fred called, helping Vilanelle and Calvin with their final purchases. "Welcome!"

"Hi Hermione!" Everyone else chorused.

"Hey, do you want to play this game with us?" Neville asked as Hermione sat down on an empty barrel.

"Twister!" Hermione exclaimed. "I love this game!" She jumped to her feet.

"Ron you in?" Harry turned around. "Ro-"

Ron jumped up from the counter and slapped a hand over his mouth and ran out, but not before a large dribble of chocolate slid down his chin.

Fred yelled, "ROOOONN!" And dashed after his disobedient brother.

"Villanelle and Calvin, would you like to join our game as well?" Hermione asked politely to the couple.

"Oh no thank you Hermione. We have to be going now." Calvin said politely back.

"Have fun with your er- muggle dancing game!" Villanelle called behind her with a laugh.

"Villanelle's quite nice for a Slytherin, don't you think?" Neville said wonderously. He twirled the spinner thoughtfully. "She smells nice, too. Almost like Lavender Brown..."

Harry and Hermione tried very hard not to snort with laughter. Since the shop was empty anyways, they pushed aside a shelf too make more room. Hermione spread the cloth, or the plastic sheet as she called it on the floor.

"All right." Hermione picked up the spinner. "Let's begin." She spun the spinner. The spinner tip landed on a red dot and the opposite end landed on the "left hand" square.

"Neville, left hand on a red dot." Hermione instructed. Neville obeyed and slapped his palm on the dot.

Hermione spun again. "Harry, right leg- I I mean foot, on a green dot."

After a few more spins. Harry was crouching with three limbs on the sheet and one leg up in the air. Neville's face was red as he struggled handstand, to position one hand on a blue dot and his other three dots away. They were too busy playing  
to notice the girl who had been attracted in due to the noise.

"Mind if I join?"

Harry, Neville, and Hermione jumped. Well, Hermione jumped, but Harry and Neville simply fell over.

"OOF!" They both groaned.

Cho was leaning on a shelf with her arms crossed, a playful grin on her face. Her black hair was casually braided into a loose and rather flirtatious braid, as her brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Why not?" Hermione said. "Nev, scoot over a bit."

Soon the three of them were tangled up on the sheet, Harry and Neville hand standing back to back and Cho doing a ruler straight stretch under them. Hermione wouldn't stop laughing!

"Cho- BAHAHHAHA- left foot to the yellow dot- BAHAHAHAHHA-"

Cho effortlessly flipped over and did a sort of a crab walk position. She rested her head on a yellow dot.

"HAHAHAHAHarry, right hand on red!" Harry was relieved to get out of the handstand. He turned over and put his hand on red. His hand was right next to Cho's head.

"NEVILLE!" Hermione yelled, "left foot to blue!"

"FINALLY!" Neville yelled, panting.

"Harry! Left hand to green!"

Oops. Both of his hands were right next to Cho's head now. She was smiling at him, a very sweet one.

"Cho, right foot to red!" Cho made an entirely different move, shifting her body right under Harry's.

Now she was completely under him! Their faces were inches apart. Harry was practically doing a push up above her. He stared right into her eyes dreamily and a blush scaled his cheeks.

All of a sudden, Neville lost his valence completely and fell right on top on Harry, causing the oblivious latter to fall upon Cho, and all of a sudden she was kissing him!

Harry jolted first in surprise then in pleasure. Even when Neville scrambled off him and yelled apologies he didn't notice. Wrapping his arms around Cho, he brought her up to sitting position. When he finally broke away softly, Hermione and Neville  
were staring at them.

Cho blushed. "S-sorry."

"You know what?" Hermione giggled, putting the cardboard pointer down. "You actually made me I feel like doing something crazy right now. Nothing to be sorry about, really!"

Cho planted a small kiss on Harry's cheek, smiling at Hermione.

As if on cue, Fred and Ron swung open the door and breezed in as if nothing had happened. Fred instantly went to greet them, but Ron's eyes glanced at Hermione grinning at him sneakily and he froze. Suddenly, Hermione jumped to her feet and threw  
her arms around him, kissing him.**

Presently, They all stood up and began laughing. Hermione passed around the jug of mead she had previously brought in.

"That was so much fun!" Neville exclaimed. "Ron, you wouldn't believe it! I stood on my head for hours! I mean..."

"You should sell those, Fred!" Cho and Neville egged him on. "Tell your dad that game is a blast!"

Fred laughed. "Okay, okay. But now, shop's _r_ eally closed!"

Harry turned to Cho and smiled at her, thinking of their brief romantic moment so uncalled for- and yet as perfectly timed as the spin of the Twister Spinner.

 _**When Hermione and da squad high on Twister_

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading! Yes this was both Charry's and Romiome's # R &R and leave your suggestions for the next chapter! Y'all are so amazing and beautiful, keep loving Harry Potter and stay flaming amazing!**

 **-Ari**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for updating this late guys! It's been so long I know! This one shot will be kind of focused on A mending Charry relationship more since people think she's just so shallow:( I wanted to keep this like it was in the ending of the last book (HarryxGinny) just because that ship actually happened, I don't ship Hinny. anyways, enjoy! WARNING: I've decided to stick with a slightly rude Ginny here.**

 **Chapter 4: Mend as Friends**

 **Ginny's Year 7, Harry's graduated!**

* * *

"Harry!"

The boy with the messy black hair turned around to see his girlfriend run up to him. A flash of bright red hair and a laughing face filled his vision as Ginny Weasley threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hello, Ginny!" He cried happily. "How were your tests?"

Ginny shrugged and hopped down from his arms to get herself a glass of pumpkin juice from the jug. She sat down next to him on the table, her smile turning into a frown.

"Ginny, is everything all right?"

"Yeah mmfh!-" Ron called from the other side of the table. "You gotta try the pudding today Harry!"

Harry let out a laugh. "Ron, we're just visiting the students here! Stop eating their food."

Ginny sighed. "Well, it's kind of about you guys, er, the visiting students."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked, reaching over the table to pluck a piece of tart from Ron's plate.

"Well, I saw Cho." Ginny remarked sullenly.

"So what?" Harry snorted. "Everyone's here, not just her. There's me, Ron, Hermione, Patil, Dean, even Draco- blech-"

"I saw her in the halls. She said she wanted to see you." Ginny interrupted. "And I don't want you to talk to her, because she's a knotty jerk and will probably start snogging you the moment I'm out of earshot."

"Still bitter about her, aren't you?" The dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood cut in, setting down her plate of food and sitting beside them. "She's quite okay, really."

Ginny turned to Luna with a sarcastic look on her face. "Really, Luna! After she snogged Harry too! I'd rather be run over alive by a Niffler while under the Crucio curse than let her be alone with Harry!" Ginny finished, yelling.

Harry looked over at Luna almost helplessly. Although he loved Ginny very much, he found her tempers quite aggravating or just plain unnecessary. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, it'll be all right. I'll go talk to her, okay? How about you come with me?"

Ginny sniffed with disdain. "All right."

The second she got up, Ron reached over and snatched the slice of pumpernickel off her plate. "I claim that!"

Ginny and Harry headed past the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables to the Ravenclaws. Cho was sitting by a group of old friends, talking and catching up with them animatedly. Harry felt a small jump of surprise in her stomach seeing her.

"Harry!" Cho had turned around and was now facing him. Her friends stopped chattering to face him.

"Hello!" They chorused.

"Oh, hello." He felt Ginny slide her hand into his, pressing her body hard against his and smiling at them triumphantly.

To prove her point even more, Ginny leaned forward and smacked a long kiss on his lips, entwining her fingers through his hair- before turning to face the gaping girls (and a few boys). She turned to Cho with an expectant smile on her face. "What did you want to say to my _boyfriend_ , Cho?" Harry noticed how much emphasis she put on the word _boyfriend_. She leaned in to kiss Harry again, much to Harry's reluctance and surprise. She was taking this way to far!

"If you two are going to snog each other like that, please take it somewhere else!" Professor McGongdall called from a few tables away.

Harry shoved Ginny away lightly and turned to Cho again. "Did you want to speak to me again?"

"Yes, I did." Cho said. She stood up and handed him a letter from her pocket. "Me and a few other Ravenclaws, including Luna wanted to write our first published article on the victory of Hogwarts. We're currently interviewing people for information. We  
currently decided to not interview in person but on parchment!"

Harry thanked her and shook her hand. "So, a victory article? Good luck!"

As he and Ginny walked away, he looked ather grinning. "That wasn't so bad." Hesaid. "I wonder why Luna didn't tell me about this before?"

* * *

Later, when Harry opened the letter, he found the sheet of questions, along with a folded note he knew wasn't supposed to be there.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's Cho here. I want to thank you for taking your time to do a bit of interview. Although we know a lot about you already, we wanted to get a bit of a more personal perspective, nothing intimidating! Also, I respect you are with Ginny now. I've gotten over our rushed relationship and I admit wasn't the best._

 _Take care, Cho Chang_

Harry felt himself smile. He was glad Cho had gotten over their breakup, and she was back on her feet being a full blown Ravenclaw once again. Now it was time to mend as friends.

* * *

 **So... The Charry feels weren't so strong in this chapter, I know. This is just Cho and Harry on good terms, not a relationship or besties. The point I was trying to get through was the graduated Hogwartians had come back to Hogwarts on a visiting day, and the Ravenclaws had been plotting a surprise random article to put in the Hogwart's newspaper. If I made any mistakes let me know! Thanks for reading and I will try to update more often.**


	6. Chapter 6

Please PM or comment if you want me to continue this series. I'm not interested in keeping it up anymore:(

Year 1: A Help from Cho!

* * *

"Next stop, Hogwarts!"

"We're here already!" Ron yelled, springing up from his seat. Sure enough, the beautiful and elegant landscape of the long awaited magic school came into view.

Harry pressed his face to the glass, taking everything in with big eyes. He could barely believe after all this time- he was going to the envied school of magic! With a large smile growing on his face, he shoved his things together and sat up.

The other students and newcomers were eagerly poking their heads out the windows and oohing and aahing. The chatter rose to a loud climax as the train pulled to a stop at the station. Outside, several horseless carriages, a giant burly man, and several people Harry supposed were teachers and older students waited for them in the setting sunset. As the train stopped fully and its doors opened, Harry and Ron grabbed their belongings and hopped out of the train. The giant man was waving his arms in the air and calling. When he came closer, Harry heard what he was saying.

"All firs' years, come o'er here!" He boomed. "Firs' years!"

A large group of scared looking children headed toward the man, including Harry. Ron however, after hearing endless piles of tales about what was going to happen, felt like a seventh year instead of a first. He held his head high and yelled over the crowd, "Hi Hagrid!"

The giant, whom Harry assumed was Hagrid grinned back at Ron. "Well, if it isn't next in line! Ron!" Ron pushed past the other students to get to Hagrid and Harry was forced to drag his things along in order to catch up. Suddenly, a large student blocked his way and Harry weaved around him, only to be sandwiched in between another group of students. Harry jumped up and down, trying to get a glimpse of the large man and a certain redhead.

"RON!" He yelled. But it was too late. All the first years and Hagrid with an eager Ron at his heels were heading down to the first year boat that would take them to the school. Almost panicking, Harry grabbed his things in his arms and dashed towards them, only to be stranded in a crowd of giggling girls.

Suddenly, he heard a clear voice yell out from them. "Hey! Someone's trying to pass through to the boat!"

Harry swiveled his head around, looking for the voice. A girl about his height and age with shiny black hair and very pretty features made her way out of the crowd to him.

"Hello, I'm Cho Chang and ill help you." She said simply, taking one of his belongings in her hand. She shouted for people to move aside as she guided Harry to the boat.

"Hagrid!" She yelled. "One more!"

Hagrid turned around from where he was about to push the boat off into the water. "Las' stop, eh? Hop on!"

Harry eagerly leapt into the boat and turned around to thank Cho. "You saved my life!" He cried.

Cho waved to him as the boat pulled from shore. "I did? See you around!"

And only minutes later did Harry realize she had never gotten his name.


	7. Harry, Cho, and Cedric

So this was inspired by a post I saw on Instagram. Link here:

/p/BUCcSJvjIDJ/

Chapter 7: Harry, Cho and Cedric

Any year! Cedric never dies and the three of them live out their crushes with one another. Also Ginny is on good terms with both Cho and Luna in this shot. Also this is an edited version of Quidditch I made up, I know it's not correct hehe:P

* * *

Cedric Diggory had his hands out to catch the small ball. Cheered on, he stretched a little more ahead to catch it, and-

WOMP. A bludger caught him in the side of his chest. Cedric yelled in suprise as the bludger carried him off his broom and into empty air. Ron swooped by fast enough to shove Cedric back on his broom.

"So close!" Ron said to Cedric.

"HARRY, LOOK OUT!" voice yelled. The voice belonged to a lanky redhead zooming around on a broom. Ron Weasley darted between two players and headed for the jet black haired boy. Harry turned around on his broom just to see the golden snitch whiz past his ear. It was a warm spring afternoon in Hogwarts, perfect for a inpromtu and incorrect game of Quidditch in the stadium. In this version, all players were seekers and it was similar to a Muggle game of soccer, something Hermione and Cedric had introduced to them. It was Harry, Ron, and Cedric against Ginny, Luna, and Cho.

"NOT AGAIN!" Harry shouted, heading after the snitch as fast as he could go. He had to admit it, a certain girl on the field kept distracting him. A bludger was hurtling in his direction, and Harry was forced to do a quickly up turn to avoid it. He shook out his messy black hair and adjusted his glasses, squinting for the small golden ball. He spotted it hovering near a dark blue slouch beanied head. Harry yelled "I'VE SEEN IT!" And did a quick nosedive for the snitch. His fingers had barely brushed the smooth surface when the beanied head turned around.

"NOT SO FAST THERE, HARRY!" Cho Chang shouted, a lock of shiny jet black hair slipping out from under her blue beanie as she flipped around to face him. "Hello Harry. Here to steal the snitch?" Cho asked in a smirking tone, a carefree hand running through her exposed hair.

Harry's cheeks warmed and he gulped. "Y-yeah, I guess?" His throat felt dry. Nevertheless, he advanced and tried to steal the snitch, but Cho, with surprising strength knocked him sideways and the snitch whizzed away, only to be caught square in the hand by a head of long braided red hair that belonged to Ginny, who had been hovering above.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Ginny excitedly shouted, holding up the golden ball. "LOSER!" She and Cho shared a high five, laughing as Ginny shot forward like a bolt of lightning and hurled the snitch through the hoop. She and Luna had been spying on the game below. Luna's long blonde hair streamed out from behind her as she did a celebration somersault in air.

"Harry!" Ron dropped by Harry and gave him a playful shove. "The girls beat us!"

Harry held up his hands in mock defeat. "Alright, we're treating you girls out next time we go to Hogsmeade!" They all slowly dropped to the ground from their flying brooms, exhausted from the game.

Ginny, Luna, and Cho did a celebratory high five and headed off to the benches to drink water. As Ron ran past Ginny in a hurry to get a drink, Ginny stuck out her leg and tripped him, sending the unsuspecting Ron tumbling on the ground.

"HEY!" Ron yelled, once he had sprang back to his feet. "GINNY WEASLEY!" The redhead girl twirled her braid around her finger, feigning innocence. "You allright, Ron?" She asked mockingly. Harry laughed as he saw an angry Ron stomp off to the water coolers, Ginny and Luna laughing behind him.

Harry frowned. Where was Cho? She had just been with the girls. Gulping down some water quickly and grabbing a cup for water for Cho, he hurried off in search of her. He didn't need to look far. She was on the other side of the field, talking to Cedric. She had shed her beanie and was twisting hair around one finger and waving animatedly with the other.

Harry hurried over, and Cedric and Cho greeted him with smiles. "Hey, Harry!" Cedric greeted.

Harry nervously grinned back, and turned to Cho. He held out the cup. "I-I got you some water."

Cedric raised his eyebrows. "I got her- er- both of us water already." He held up two empty cups in his hands. Harry noticed his cheeks were red, but not from the exhaustion of the match. They stood awkwardly, staring at the grass. Cho looked from Cedric to Harry curiously.

Suddenly, Cho's face lit up with an idea. Taking the cup from Harry's hand, she quickly leaned over to Cedric and tipped the water onto his sweaty hair.

Cedric yelped and stepped back, shaking the water from his hair. "Cho!" He exclaimed. He screamed girly like and let out a few swear words. "Oh well, my hair couldn't get any more wetter!"

Harry and Cho were laughing so hard they were both rolling on the grass. When they finally stopped, Harry realized Cho was right next to him. Cedric plopped down to Cho and the three of them stared into the spring sky, panting.

Harry's heart beat fast. His hand was mere centimeters from Cho's. He was lying so close to her, he could see her every eyelash. Looking at the sky, he thought about wrapping his arm around her. He looked over to Cedric and saw the Hufflepuff boy blushing as he looked at Cho. Harry gave him an incredulous look that read I know what you're thinking!

Cho cleared her throat, and both of them looked at her. "I see you both are looking at each other weird. Care to tell me why?"


End file.
